Firepaw's Testers
by Chetahluv
Summary: Firepaw was born in Thunderclan by Goldenflower and Tigerclaw. He's the popular guy. Sandstorm even likes him. Ravenpaw is a Medicine cat apprentice. Then Firepaw is saved by two kittypets who soon join Thunderclan... He doesn't like that. What happens when Firepaw is forced to stay in close quarters with them. Will he start to like them... or will all H311 break loose?
1. Chapter 1

Wind and Air crouched side by side in the lush forest. Ever so stealthy, they split up from eachother and circled around their prey... a dark red-colored mouse. Fat. Plump. Juicy. Their mouths parted to take in it's scent, they moved forward. Wind flicked her tail to her brother, a sign to get ready to pounce. He wiggled his hind quarters barely to acknowlege her. _3... 2... 1!_

They leaped out as one and the mouse, startled, looked up in alarm. But not of them. It scurried into it's burrow, quick as a whip. They landed awkwardly. Catching their breath, they looked at eachother, then listened to the sound of caterwauling.

"Wanna check it out, sis?"

Wind looked at her brother, "I guess so. Come on!" They raced off into the woods silently.

Meanwhile...

A flame-colored tom splashed around in the river inside of Thunderclan's territory. **(I DON'T KNOW IF THEY HAD ONE... PLEASE JUST BEAR WITH ME)** "Graypaw! Help me! I'm drowning!"

Graypaw panicked... I can't swim either! "Firepaw! Just wait here! I'll go get help!"

Firepaw's green eyes widened in alarm, "No! Don't leave me!"

Graypaw was conflicted, "I can't swim Firepaw! I need to get help!"

"NO! Don't let me drown! I'm too young to die! I have a life ahead of me!" Firepaw gurgled frantically... and a little dramatically... as he chugged down a huge mouth full of water and tried to spit it back out, "Graypaw!"

Suddenly, a silver and white streak shot past the long haired tom and into the water. Over to where dark ginger tom was trying to resurface. It dove under the water, spied the struggling tom, and grabbed his scruff, hauling him to the surface.

"Quit squirming!" It hissed through clenched teeth as it brought the tom to land. Another stranger, white and black, bent over Firepaw worriedly. Firepaw, pushing away from the second cat, completely ignoring Graypaw's anxious face, turned to the first cat, eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

The first cat fluffed up it's fur, "I'm Wind."

"What clan are you from?" he sniffed, "Not any clan smell I know of."

"That's because we're not of an-" the silver and white cat was cut off as a patrol of Thunderclan cats burst onto the scene.

"Firepaw!" The leader of the patrol halted, his tabby pelt tense as live wire.

"Dad?"

"What did you think you were doing, hollering like that?! We thought you were being tortured!" The huge tabby growled at his son.

Firestar glared up at the Thunderclan warrior, "Too bad for you, huh, Tigerclaw? Can't have me walking around and ruining everything, can we?"

The tabby narrowed his amber eyes, "We're heading back, Firepaw. Get up and let's go."

Firepaw huffed in anger and stared back at his dad, before dipping his head in acknowledgement... He stood to his paws, trying not to show too much pain. Unsuccessful. _I must have banged it up, pretty bad..._ he thought.

"And who are you two?" Whitestorm, one of the cats that arrived with Tigerclaw, asked politely but firmly.

The white and black cat spoke for the both of them, "I'm Air and this's my baby sister Wind. We live with the housefolk in that complex over there."

_Housefolk... Complex... what?_ The long haired tom was confused but masked it well, "Well... I'm gonna have to have you guys come back with us to the camp. Our leader will want to speak with you."

They didn't like that, but didn't have much of a chance of taking him on, the tabby-Tigerclaw-on, and the really pale yellow tabby. They could probably take out the soaking ginger-tom and the long-haired gray tom though. Relunctantly, they followed behind Tigerclaw and Whitestorm. The yellow tabby ran on ahead to tell the clan. Firepaw and Greypaw walked behind the strangers.

Firepaw refused to lean on his gray pal who was looking over him and his paw worriedly. "Firepaw? I'm so sorry! But you know I'm deathly afraid of water!" he whispered urgently.

"It's okay, Graypaw." He meowed, "I'm fine. It's probably just sprained..." He didn't sound to enthusiatic, and Graypaw knew it. But he let it go.

"Hey! Hurry it up you two!" Tigerclaw snapped from the front of escort.

"One of these days..." Firepaw muttered dangerously, "One of these days... Tigerclaw's gonna lose his life..."

Graypaw stared, open-jawed, at his buddy, "Firepaw! That's your dad! Not to mention it would be a violation of the warrior code!"

Firepaw smirked mischeviously, "I know. I just wanted to know what you'd say to me..."

Graypaw looked into his friends green eyes a little while longer but saw nothing to worry him. Firepaw was just venting steam. Graypaw laughed lowly, "You had me worried there for a second, Firepaw."

They walked the rest of the way back to the camp silently... Firepaw turned down all attempts to talk to him. While he'd forgiven Graypaw... he didn't feel like facing him. And listening to the two kittypets infront of him put him in a even more volatile mood. _I was saved by Kittypets!? Of all the disgusting, terrible things Mother Nature can throw at me, I get saved by Kittypets?! I'd rather tell my father I love him!_

* * *

**Finished! Hope you liked! Please Review! 0wo**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my Starpelt!" Goldenflower rushed over to her kit in a hurry, as Whitestorm and Longtail escorted the two kittypets to Bluestar's den and disappeared inside, "Look at you! You're soaked!"

Firepaw's pelt burned in embarrasement... "It's nothing..."

The rest of the clan looked up at him. Worried, amused, and laughing sneakily.

"What happened to you?" Dustpelt laughed as he walked over, "Decide to go for a swim in the river?"

Sandpaw pushed him and hurried over to Firepaw, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She nosed him, "Oh my gosh, you are hurt! What happened to your paw!"

Firepaw snatched his paw away from her, "Nothing. I'm fine." He set his foot down and attempted to step past her, but it buckled under him and he landed in a heap. "Mouse dung." he growled.

Sandpaw's green eyes clouded in worry, "Firepaw! You poor thing..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he gave her a narrowed eyed gaze.

Before the pale ginger she-cat could answer him, a skinny black tom raced across the clearing, his white-tipped tail streaming behind him like a white flag, "FIREPAW!"

The flame-colored tomcat looked towards the green-eyed furball running towards him in top speed, "Ravenpaw... calm down..."

The black tom skidded to halt beside of Firepaw. "Are you okay? We were so worried!" He started patting Firepaw down, checking to make sure everything was fine, "I wanted to help look, but Tigerclaw said no and Spottedleaf needed my help and-"

"Ravenpaw, calm down," Firepaw cut him off.

Ravenpaw touched his paw and the red tom sucked in a deep breath. Ravenpaw looked up then studied the paw, "Come with me. We have to have that checked out. Can you stand on it?" He hovered worriedly next to his friend.

"Of course I can!" Firepaw snapped and applied pressure to it. Wincing, he took a deep breath and nodded, trying to keep his face clear, "See?"

Ravenpaw sighed and looked to the bigger apprentice, "Graypaw, can you carry him to the medicine cats den?"

"Wha-?" Before Firepaw could wrap his head around that, Graypaw had slung Firepaw over his back like he was a useless pelt.

Idignant, Firepaw attempted to get down and yelped in pain. He growled at the grey apprentice, "Put me down!"

"No can do." Graypaw padded after Ravenpaw with Firepaw complaining the while way. A couple of warriors, elders, and queens snickered in amusement. _**Firepaw was being carried by Graypaw! Firepaw was in need of some help!**_

Firepaw lowered his ears to them and glared defiantely at them.

Upon entering the den, Graypaw slid Firepaw off his back easily and into a nest of moss. As he fully reached the ground, Firepaw took a swipe at Graypaw who backed up easily, "Hey! What was that for?"

Firepaw flicked his tail, "You didn't need to carry me. I could have just leaned on you."

Ravenpaw spoke up from beside him, "No you couldn't. Do you see your paw? It's swelling. You put too much pressure on it already."

Firepaw glanced down, So it is... they're right... But they didn't need to know that. Spottedleaf appeared just then, allowing Firepaw the chance to not have to reply back.

"Hello Firepaw." She meowed warmly as she looked him over.

"Hey Spottedleaf." He muttered glaring daggers at Graypaw.

Ravenpaw looked at Spottedleaf, "I'm gonna go talk to Graypaw, Spottedleaf. Okay?"

"Sure," she replied dissmissively as she studied Firepaw's paw carefully. Her delicate white paws expertly checking his over so that he barely felt a thing.

Ravenpaw pushed Graypaw out of the den with one last look at Firepaw. Firepaw watched them dissappear with narrowed eyes. He knew they were going to discuss how he ended up in the river... and he wasn't looking forward to how the clan was going to react. Or how his dad would react. He already thought of him as a screw up. Starclan knows that Thunderclan secrets can only stay a secret for so long. If the apprentices knew about it, so would everyone else. He flinched in pain as Spottedleaf applied pressure to his right ginger paw.

She looked up at him, her amber eyes flashing quickly, "It's a twist."

He curved his strong neck to look at it, "Doesn't look like it."

She smiled quickly, "But it is. You're gonna have to stay here for the night so that I can keep an eye out on it, okay?"

He looked at her, nodded, and laid his head down. A couple of moments later, she returned back with 2 poppy seeds on her paw, "Here. To help you sleep without the pain."

Gratefully, he lapped them up and within moments he was fast asleep... his breathing slowing down, "Thanks Spottedleaf."

Her eyes danced as she walked towards the back of den to where her and Ravenpaw slept. She was just curling up to sleep when she heard Ravenpaw's soft pawsteps walk in. They paused as he checked over his friend then continued untill he was a ball of black fur beside her.

"Spottedleaf?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Ravenpaw?"

"Why doesn't he get mad at you, or, you know, give you the brush off?" Ravenpaw questioned.

Spottedleaf mused over this question, "You know what, Ravenpaw? I honestly don't know. You should ask him."

Ravenpaw shook his head at that, "Nope. I think I'll pass on that," He yawned widely, "Goodnight Spottedleaf."

"Goodnight," she whispered back to her apprentice.

* * *

**CHETAHLUV: DONE WITH CHAPTER 2! Hope you thought it was good!**

**FIREPAW: OF COURSE it was good!**

**DUSTPAW: How do you know? You're not Reviewing**

**FIREPAW: Oh Dustpelt. Poor poor Dustpelt... You're so young...**

**DUSTPAW: What? I'm practically the same age as you!**

**FIREPAW: But im wise beyond my years. You're still a kit. Everyone knows that if I'm in it, then it has to be good.**

**DUSTPAW: Not necesarily...**

**GRAYPAW: Firepaw, you're soo full of yourself... you're awesome!**

**SANDPAW: And perfect!**

**DUSTPAW: But that logic isn't logic.**

**FIREPAW: ... yes it does... so immature...**

**DUSTPAW: ? huh?**

**RAVENPAW: SMH lol**


	3. Chapter 3

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the High rock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled as the clan made their way to the clearing to sit below the rock and look up at their.

Firepaw stirred in his nest and Spottedleaf walked over to him, "Are you okay, Firepaw?"

He nodded sleepily and raised his paw to wash. But as his tongue made contact with his paw, he yelped in pain, "So it wasn't a dream..." he muttered crossly.

"No," she purred in amusement, "Come on then. Bluestar's just called a clan meeting. Can you limp there, or do you need my help?"

"I can do it!" He said quickly as he stood up awkwardly, avoiding putting his paw down. The swelling had gone down a little, but still wasn't completely healed. Gritting his teeth, he limped out the den to where everyone else was sitting. They looked back at him and Spottedleaf before refocusing on Bluestar.

"These two cats saved the life of one of our clanmates yesterday..." she began.

Firepaw sat next to Graypaw and Sandpaw. Dustpaw was on the otherside of Graypaw and Ravenpaw was making his way to Spottedleaf.

"Are you feeling better?" Sandpaw whispered.

"Of course." He muttered, but of course he wasn't. His paw wouldn't touch the ground, and she noticed.

"They showed strength, bravey, and boldness in doing so. I asked them a very important question, and they went home to sleep on it..."

Firepaw noticed the two cats she was talking about sitting beside her on Highrock. White and black tom with blue eyes and a silver and white she-cat with blue eyes. His fur lifted, _It's them!_ He suddenly had a bad feeling... which was soon answered and rewarded.

"Now they are back. Some of my senior warriors, Lionheart and Whitestorm, and I have decided that they will join Thunderclan. Everything went silent as everyone froze... _What?_

"WHAT?!" It took Firepaw a moment to realize that everyone had turned to look at him because he was the one who'd yelled that, "Bluestar, are you serious?! They're kittypets! They don't know how to live in the wild! They're pampered twoleg toys with four paws and fur!"

The she-cat spoke up, her blue eyes flashing, "We obviously know how to live in the wild better than you," she pointedly looked at his paw pressed to his chest as he glared defiantly up at her with three stiff legs on the ground.

"I'm a cat, mouse brain! I'm not supposed to know how to swim!" He growled, sinking his claws into the ground.

"Either way, we saved your life. You should be grateful that _your_ heroes would be in the clan as you." The white and black tom spoke up, his tone taut.

The ginger tom lashed his tail back and forth, "First of all, you didn't save me. Secondly, who are you to talk to me like that? Do you want to get your tail beat by me?"

The tom narrowed his eyes, "I don't think that's going to happen."

"Well come down here and find out then. You have nothing to lose, do you?"

The white and black tom took the bait and jumped down, growling. The clan backed up. The tom's sister tensed to help him, but Bluestar's tail whipped infront of her, halting her. The silver she-cat looked up at her then back to her brother and the ginger apprentice.

"Firepaw, you can't fight! Your paw!" Ravenpaw hissed frantically.

Firepaw just barely flicked his ear at the black tom, "It'll make it a more fair fight."

Ravenpaw shook his head but padded over to Spottedleaf. She was tense as she watched Firepaw and the tom stare eachother down, calculating each other's moves.

"Firepaw..." a pale ginger she-cat started to pad forward.

"Not now Sandpaw." Dustpaw hissed as he stepped in front of her.

"Let him do his thing." Graypaw said as he watched his friend, "He needs to regain his honor in his mind. Being saved by kittypets upset him badly."

"But... his paw..." she whimpered.

"Do you really think he's gonna let something like a twisted paw stop him from winning?" Goldenflower meowed.

"Yeah," a small, skinny, dusky brown tabby she-cat called Mousefur huffed, "That tom doesn't stand a chance against our Firepaw."

"He has the speed and strength of Lionclan itself!" Morningflower mewed, but her wide amber eyes gave away her anxiety of her kit fighting with one useless paw.

Sandpaw didn't agree with them... but she settled back, tense as a rabbit in front of a pack of wolves... "I hope you guys are right..."

Just then, the tom sprang at Firepaw and the fight begun...

* * *

**CHETAHLUV: OOOOHHHHH! A cliff hanger!**

**AIR: I'm obviously going to win. **

**FIREPAW: How do you know, oh great and powerful one?**

**AIR: You can tell by the way she wrote it. Face it, I'm gonna be your superior and make you look bad in front of your clan.**

**FIREPAW: Dream on, Kittypet. That over-confidence is gonna be the end of you.**

**AIR: And that under-acknowledgement will be yours.**

**FIREPAW: Well then. I guess we'll just have to settle this out. Cat to claw.**

**AIR: Ohhhh, you're SO on!**

**CHETAHLUV: Ummmmmm...?**

**SANDPAW: Are we interrupting some bonding time between rivals or...**

**DUSTPAW: Idk... I feel awkward...**

**RAVENPAW: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

Firepaw assessed the tom from a warrior's stand point, his paw glued to him. The way he saw it, whoever made the first move would not be the victor. _I must win! This is my pride! I can't let myself lose to a Kittypet! Tigerclaw would never let me live it down!_ Firepaw shot a quick look to his father who was sitting beside Dappletail and Darkstripe.

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes at Firepaw, _You better not lose child._

Then the tom leaped for Firepaw. Surprise of the attack didn't stop Firepaw from reacting though. He jumped back half-heartedly. But the tom wasn't through. He spun on his heel and slapped a unsheated claw at his face and made Firepaw lose his balance. He fell to his side just as the black and white tom pounced on him. Everyone gasped, _Was Firepaw just bested?!_

"Talk is cheap and wasted on you." the tom hissed at Firepaw.

Then Firepaw's body started shaking... he was laughing! The tom narrowed his eyes.

"You actually think you've _won_, Kittypet?" Firepaw looked up at the tom with amusement, "I was testing you to see how strong you are. Guess I'm pretty disappointed now. This is how a real wild cat fights!"

Before the blue-eyed cat could register the ginger cat's words, his paws were snagged between sharp teeth and he was flying through the air. Luckily, he twisted in midair and landed on his paws... not gracefully though... he did stumble.

"You know, one would think you could beat a handicapped cat easily. I guess not."

The tom looked at the flame tom with anger-filled eyes, "Whatever. This fight is not over."

Firepaw flipped his tail, "Okay. Live and learn little kitty."

Then Firepaw was speeding toward the tom on three legs. The tom automatically braced himself for impact, but Firepaw became airbourne at the last minute and soared over the tom's head. Three paws hit the Highrock, bounced off, and flew past the tom with lightning quickness... as Sandpaw's eyes widened, _He really does have Lionclan's quickness. Just like his father._ His teeth snagged the tom's collar and yanked it with him... of course causing the tom to fly along too. The tom hit the ground with a thud and whimpered in pain.

"STOP!"

Firepaw looked up to the Highrock with a red collar in his mouth. He spat it out, disgusted with the taste of Twoleg all over it. The tom looked up too.

"This Kittypet has lost his twoleg tag in a fight for his honor. Starclan speaks of its' approval." Bluestar jumped down lightly from her spot and walked over to the tom. The silver and white she-cat followed.

The black and white tom sat up with pride as Firepaw backed away from the tom to join the rest of the clan. Swearing vengence on the Kittypet.

"Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and the clan at all costs, even at the risk of your life?" Bluestar's steady probing blue-eyes gaze took in the siblings.

"Yes."

"Then I will now give you your names." She looked directly at the tom, "From now on, untill you have recieved your warrior name, you shall be known as Airpaw in honor of your sky-based pelt. I hope Starclan lights your path."

_Airpaw_ dipped his head as the clan started up in a cheer, "Airpaw! Airpaw! Airpaw!" He slick shot a superior look at Firepaw who glared back.

"From now on, untill you too have received your warrior name, you will be known by Windpaw." Bluestar said as she looked the she-cat in the eyes, "I hope Starclan lights your path."

Windpaw raised her in pride with her brother as their new clan chanted their names, "Windpaw! Airpaw! Windpaw! Airpaw!"

But she did notice the one cat who didn't join in. He was walking - well, limping - away in disapproval. Yet, as if he could sense her blue eyes trained on his pelt, he looked over his shoulder at her. Her breath caught as their snagged gazes snarred. Green and blue. Then he flicked his tail and his eyes were cold and harsh. He _hissed_ at her! Idignant and shocked and angry, she turned back to face the blueish-gray she-cat leader. She, too, had witnessed Firepaw's cold shoulder and a cloud of worry begin to settle. _He's one of my best clanmates. Mature. Great hunter. Great fighter. Natural born leader. He is way ahead of the other apprentices. I really hope this doesn't affect him too bad..._

Then she cleared her voice, "Longtail, you shall be the mentor of Windpaw."

Longtail dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"I expect you to teach her the warrior code and everything else that was taught to you."

Longtail padded up to her and they touched noses, greeting one another warmly. Longtail would've sided with Firepaw if he hadn't had such a huge dislike for the younger tom. As it was, the young warrior decided he would like this Kittypet, if not for rubbing it in the handsome ginger cat's face.

"Mousefur, you shall be the mentor of Airpaw. I expect that you'll teach him the warrior code and everything else that was taught to you.'

The small, dusky brown tabby dipped her head, walked over to the white and black tom, and touched noses... her eyes were dancing with excitement.

Once more, the clan erupted with cheers before starting their daily duties. Bluestar walked towards her den summoning her Deputy Redtail. The small dappled tortoiseshell tom followed her, his bushy fox-red tail twitching with anxiety. He, too, had witnessed Firepaw's departure to the medicine cats den.

"Hey you guys!" Graypaw trotted up to the Kittypet... er... new clanmates with excitement.

"Hey," Airpaw said as he and his sister looked toward where the other cats were approaching.

"How's it feel to be a clan cat?" Sandpaw mewed to Airpaw.

"Cool.. I guess..." She shifted paws.

"Well... I suppose we should show you around," Dustpaw paused and looked around, _Firepaw?,_ before facing the newbies, "Come on."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, as Firepaw was waking up in the medicine cats den, Airpaw and Windpaw were just stirring. They yawned when Graypaw stuck his head in the apprentices den.

"Come on, sleepy heads! It's time to get up! You have training to do with the rest of us!"

Sandpaw and Dustpaw were just outside the entrance to the den, grooming.

"Honestly you two, you're just as bad as Firepaw. Sleeping in." Dustpaw shook his tabby head. "Tsk tsk."

Sandpaw nudged him, "Hey. Leave Firepaw out of this. He's not even here."

Dustpaw raised his head, "Exactly my point."

Sandpaw shook her pale ginger head, "You're impossible."

Airpaw and Windpaw emerged into the early morning breeze.

"So..." Airpaw looked around and spotted the mentors talking to a red-tailed cat under the Highrock, "What are we supposed to do now?"

Graypaw sat down, his long grey fur pooling around him on the ground, "Our mentors will be over in a second."

They made small talk until the mentors showed up behind them.

"Ready for your first day as an apprentice, Airpaw?"

She looked up at the tall, light tabby, "Yep."

"You too?"

Windpaw nodded to Mousefur.

"Okay. What we were planning to do was head over to the training hollow and have you guys see how much prey you could catch." A huge golden tom called Lionheart mewed in his deep voice. He was Graypaw's mentor.

Sandpaw's mentor, a big white haired tom named Whitestorm, asked them, "You guys clear?"

The experienced apprentices nodded and the newbies looked at each other.

Mousefur purred and nudged them, "Don't worry. We'll be watching you so you don't get lost. You just won't see us."

A little more relieved, they nodded.

"Dustpaw," Darkstripe, Firepaw's mentor, walked up to the group, "Redtail's going to stay behind so I've been sent to subsitute today."

The gray apprentice nodded to the dark tabby, "That's cool with me!"

They had just gotten past the bramble barrier of the camp, when a voice turned them around."Hey, where are you all off to?"

They all turned to see a dark ginger tom sitting, watching them from the other side of the barrier.

"Hunting. To see who can catch the most." Dustpaw mumbled embarrasedly, S_orry Firepaw..._

Firepaw's eyes brightened, "Can I come?"

His clanmates shuffled their paws... they all liked Firepaw - except Longtail and, to some extent, his mentor Darkstripe - so almost no one wanted to tell him to sit around camp. "No. You hurt your paw, remember?" Typical Longtail... always doing the dirty deeds.

Firepaw twitched his ear, "So? It's better today."

"Oh really?" Longtail smirked, "Put your paw down."

Firepaw looked down at his red paw. The swelling was gone, but it was still pain-wracking. Longtail took his silence for admittance of his imcompetence.

"Exactly, stay here where you're needed, Firepaw." Longtail flicked his longtail in the air as he waited.

In the front of the line, Firepaw heard Airpaw snicker. Firepaw's eyes flicked to him in a quick deadly glance, before returning to Longtail. Then he turned his head to his mentor, "Darkstripe?"

Darkstripe shrugged and nodded back to the medicine cats den, "Go on, Firepaw. Might as well start getting better sooner than later."

Firepaw's jaw dropped in astonishment, "What?"

The dark tabby narrowed his gaze, "Go back to Spottedleaf."

Firepaw glared up at his mentor and they stayed locked like that until Firepaw looked away into the distance, "Fine." He got up, avoiding placing his paw on the ground, and walked away. His tail tip twitching in anger. They watched him go with a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Poor Firepaw, he just wants to train...

Windpaw's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. There was just somthing about him that made her vaguely curious. Then, as if he could hear her thoughts, he whipped his tail and she heard, just barely though because of the sound of some many paw steps padding away into the trees, him hiss through his teeth at her again. Gasping in outrage, she spun on her heel and followed them through the trees.

Firepaw burst into the medicine cats den in a near fume. How dare they send me back like I'm incapable of catching prey with all four paws on the ground! I gotta teach them a thing or two on fighting with only three paws. I'll kick their hinds!

Spottedleaf looked up at the angry handsome ginger tom, "What's wroung?"

The amber-eyed she-cat looked him in his green eyes.

"Nothing."

She smiled, "You can tell me."

He looked up at her, heistated, then smiled back, "No. I really can't."


	6. Chapter 6

Everything went downhill from there. The more Firepaw was kept in the medicine den, the more agitated he became. And the less he could tolerate everyone else around him. It got to the point where cats were starting to get worried about him. But finally, the day came when he was declared OK to use his paw again. And because of this, everyone thought he'd be his normal self again... and he was... just in a different way.

Firepaw walked out into the clearing, letting his ginger pelt gleam in the sunlight. He stretched, it felt so good to be out and walking again. Yawning, he sat down to watch everyone go about their daily duties. His mother, Goldenflower, was sitting beside Tigerclaw who was talking in a low hiss to Darkstripe. They kept stealing glances at him, but Firepaw was in no mood to talk to his father about anything. He turned his head.

He was watching Bluestar talk to Redtail beneath highrock when a voice beside him had him turn his head.

"Hey Firepaw!"

He didn't flinch, didn't jump, didn't do anything he normally would have except to look at the pale ginger she-cat, "Sandpaw."

The she-cat was standing to the side of him, "I heard you were going to the training hollow to train today with us!" She was obviously excited.

He shrugged, "I guess so."

She frowned, _**Somthing's wrong with him...** _"Firepaw? Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Fine. Why?"

"I don't know... you don't seem like yourself today..." she mewed slowly.

He looked at her with such a blank expression that she frowned deeper, "I'm fine, Sandpaw."

Darkstripe was walking over.

"Is Graypaw, Dustpaw, and the Kittypets up yet?" He looked at where the mentors were gathering beneath the highrock with Bluestar and Redtail, "Looks like we're about to get going. The mentors won't like them sleeping in."

Sandpaw looked to the apprentices den, "I think Dustpaw and Graypaw are. I'm not to sure about Airpaw and Windpaw."

"Oh. Too bad." In fact, Firepaw didn't care at all about them.

And Sandpaw could read it on his face. She sighed inwardly, Firepaw... why can't you accept them?

"Excuse me, Sandpaw. I need to speak with my apprentice."

Sandpaw dipped her head to Darkstripe and mewed to Firepaw, "See you a minute!" She crossed the clearing to wake up her clanmates.

"Firepaw?" Darkstripe sat down beside his apprentice.

"Darkstripe."

Darkstripe took a deep breath to calm himself down, "We all know how you haven't taken to the Kittypets all that well." he started off. Only the turned ear in his direction allowed Darkstripe the evidence that Firepaw was indeed listening to him, "You need to make an effort to accept them. or ignore them. But just don't be mean to them. They're your clanmates now and you guys have to be able to trust each other with your lives."

Firepaw scoffed, "Since when did you become Bluestar, Darkstripe. That was a real touching speech. No, honestly, it was. She'd be proud." Firepaw paused and looked at his mentor out of the corner if his eye, "But I'm not going to pretend like I actually like them. That would be a lie. And I don't lie. That would also be fake," He added as his attention went forward and watched as his friends emerged from the apprentices den just as the mentors made it over there. Unfortunately, the Kittypets came out too,**_ Too bad..._** "And I'm not fake. I'm not going to let them think that I'd have their backs when I probably won't. So, sorry Darkstripe, but they get what they get. But I suppose I can be nice... as long as they're nice back. I won't ignore them for you."

Darkstripe gave up. Firepaw was every bit as stubborn as his dad and twice as hard-headed. At least Tigerclaw, on occasion, listened to reason, "Whatever." He stood up and started toward the group, "Come on, Slowpoke. And get a move on."

They walked over to the group.

* * *

_**2 WEEKS LATER...**_

"Keep your back legs in when you pounce, Airpaw! That way your full weight is on your enemy when you attack!" Mousefur snapped as she watched her apprentice do it wrong. "No! Not that way!"

Airpaw huffed in anger. He couldn't do it because everytime he went in to do it, he panicked and swung his tail which - obviously - made his legs spread out for balance. He heard Firepaw snicker and whirled to face him. "You think **_you_ **can do it better?"

Firepaw walked to the front of the group. Everybody else had sat back watching his moves and learning how to do it correctly, while Firepaw had been laughing silently. How dare Firepaw think he could do it better than him when he'd been practicing for ever... him and everybody else. **_But not Firepaw!_** He thought angrily, **_Firepaw had been sitting on his hind quarters nursing his foot! let him try and make a fool of himself!_**

"Oh... I **_know_**, I could do it better." He was smirking at Airpaw and making him feet like a kit. He didn't like that feeling so he glared and stepped aside.

"Then go on, three legs. Show me." He taunted and drew pleasure when Firepaw took offense to the insult.

"Suit yourself. Don't get mad when the handicapped kitty shows you up." And then Firepaw climbed the tree in record time and stood looking down at the ground.

Airpaw backed up to stand with Graypaw and his sister on one side and Sandpaw and Dustpaw on the other. The mentors were behind them and looking up. Darkstripe stepped forward, took a stick from near by, placed it under the tree branch, and called up, "Okay, Firepaw! I want you to imagine this is your enemy. Pounce on it, keep your legs in, and keep your back arched for more power. Got it?"

Firepaw nodded and wiggled his haunches Now that he was up here, he couldn't back down. He had to go through with it. This was his pride. He also couldn't miss. So, imagining that the stick was Airpaw's smug little body about to be broken in half, he launched himself down. It was nice and smooth. legs tucked in, back arched, and claws out, open, and ready to destroy the black and white Kittypet tom's pelt off. He landed directly on target, cracked the stick in half, and turned to the others, proud of himself.

"Well done, Firepaw. That was perfect." Darkstripe mewed with approval. Mousefur, Redtail, Whitestorm, and Lionheart said the same in kind. Proud of him. Only Longtail remained mute as he glared at the ginger apprentice before walking off a few foxlengths to talk to the other mentors.

"Wow!" Sandpaw bounced up and down in amazement, "That was awesome!"

"And it was only your first time!" Graypaw's eyes were glowing.

"Good job," Dustpaw acknowledged, "But I could probably do better."

"Of course," Firepaw teased.

Airpaw crouched down, "Beginer's luck, Three Legs."

Firepaw rolled his eyes, "More like, wild cat's talent, Kittypet."

"What talent?" Airpaw hissed, "The ability to fall into water and nearly drown? Some talent."

"Don't be jealous because you didn't think about it first, mouse bile."

Airpaw's claws slide out, "Do you wanna go, Rat face?"

Firepaw scoffed and turned away, "I promised I wouldn't lower my self to fight kittens, Owl Scum. Go on and run home to your mommy, Kittypet."

That did it for Airpaw. He didn't like this cat and he never would. He lunged for the newly healed wild cat. Only one thing ran through his mind. He'd been training, and the ginger tom hadn't. He could win, if he kept his wits. He was about the same size as Firepaw but he was broader in the shoulders and more muscled then the easily handsome, lean, and semi-tall orange apprentice. But he'd misjudged him. Beneath Firepaw's fur, there were thick muscles and strengths and the determination to not be shown up by Kittypet ever again.

So Firepaw jumped up into the air and, despite the desperate pleas from his friends to not engage, he beat the Kittypet senseless. He landed square on his shoulders, driving him into the ground. Then ran his claws through the tom's fur a couple of times. When Airpaw turned his head to bite him, he jumped off and spun on his heel kicking the black and white tom on the cheek and tearing through the flesh there. Then spun around tackled him to the ground. They rolled around in a tangled up ball - scratching, biting, nipping, and tearing at each other. Suddenly, Longtail and Mousefur were pushing each apprentice apart. Splitting them up. Firepaw had a bloody flank and a few scratches on his face but Airpaw was a hot mess! His nose was bloody, one eye was swollen, his face was scratched... he looked like he got into a fight with a small dog. Firepaw raised his head, sat down, and looked away in disgust. _**He could have atleast put up a better fight than that...**_ he thought sourly. Airpaw, panting, shook his head out and felt air rush through an ear. One of his ears was chipped!

"Stop it you two!" Mousefur snapped, "You're clanmates! Clanmates don't fight!"

"He started it..." Firepaw muttered, lowering his ears.

"I don't care who started it..." Mousefur rumbled on, "We're ending it." She walked over to her apprentice and checked his wounds with his sister.

The other apprentices crowded Firepaw, "Firepaw..." Graypaw whined, "You don't go fighting cats you don't like..."

Firepaw looked at his long furred friend in disbelief, "I didn't start it! He attacked me. Not the other way around. You saw it."

Sandpaw nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Everything should be blamed on him. It's not Firepaw's fault that he won the fight!"

Dustpaw spoke slowly, "No... it's not... but he should have had enough control to not continue on his own..."

Firepaw growled at Dustpaw, "Shut up. Now you're starting to sound just like my father."

Dustpaw practically glowed, Tigerclaw was his hero, "Why thank you."

Firepaw shook his head, but before he speak Redtail strode in front of everyone, "We're heading back."

And everyone turned around to go back to the Thunderclan camp. Firepaw felt two pairs eyes of trained on his back as he walked with his clanmates back to the hollow. **_Stupid, flea-bitten mange pelted Kittypets!_** he snarled inwardly while, outwardly, he just hissed. Like every other time he felt someone watching him. He could just hear the sharp intake from the she-cat and the low growl of her brother.**_ Good. Feel my wrath, Airpaw. This means war._**

* * *

**CHETAHLUV: WOO HOO! This is the most i've written yet! 1,969 Words! YaY!**

**SANDPAW: Firepaw, you're startin a war?**

**FIRPAW: I suppose so! This is gonna b fun! But... 1 question... Y was i soo beat up, Chetahluv? he shuldnt hv been able 2 fite me tht good...**

**AIRPAW: Hey!**

**FIREPAW: Shut up.**

**RAVENPAW: Lol**

**DUSTPAW: Smhwlol... Firepaw... u still won**

**FIRPAW: i guess i did, didnt i? On tht note, Never mind Chetaluv! :D**

**WINDPAW: ...?**

**LONGTAIL: Chetahluv owns nothin but the plot... SORTA;P - Firepaw... U r n soooo much trouble!**

**FIREPAW: Wht 4? With who?**

**LONGTAIL: MWAHAHAHA! Guess U'll just hv 2 find out in the next chapter! **

**SPOTTEDLEAF: Hope U Njoyed! Stay tuned, Review, and Follow PLEASE! *GIGGLE* **


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day...

Firepaw was hunting with Sandpaw.

"Nice catch!" Sandpaw purred as Firepaw brought down a big, fat gray squirrel.

He beamed and walked back to her, purring, "'anks, 'andpa'."

She smirked in amusement, "I'd say, you're welcome... but I'm not entirely sure of what you just said."

He dropped it at his paws and grinned, "Well then. I guess we'll just never know, huh?"

She smiled at him, "Come on. Let's head back to the hunting group."

"Sure." They fell into step beside one another, prey in their jaws. They walked in a comfortable, companion silence that allowed them to think what they wanted and concentrate on what they wanted. Like how Firepaw was concentrating on the bushes behind him and how it seemed as if someone were watching them... following them. He stopped and hesitated.

Sandpaw looked back at him, "Firepaw? What's wrong?"

He looked at her and twitched his ears, "I think I smell a mouse. You keep going, I'll catch up with you."

She looked down at his catch, "I think you got enough."

"I know," he shrugged, "But I feel like catching one more. Go on. I'll be fine."

She looked undecided, but decided to trust him and kept going with her prey. Firepaw watched her go, before turning to go off into the woods. His follower followed him. Then suddenly, he disappeared. The follower looked both ways in confusion, then decided to go forward, when a heavy weight landed on her, pinned her to the ground, and a low voice sounded in her ear, "Looking for someone?"

"H-hey, Firepaw..." The silver and white she-cat mastered to sputter out from beneath the flame-pelted tom.

"What are you doing out here, Kittypet?" he asked.

She noticed he didn't sound particularly rude, rather, he sounded annoyed. That gave her the strength to stick up for herself. "Can you let me up, please?"

For second, she thought he was going to stay there but then he was off and sitting in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

As she got up, she couldn't help noticing how handsome he was with his flame ginger coat and deep emerald eyes outlined in ink black. She licked her chest a few times. "Nothing."

He sat there looking at her, "Why were you following us?"

"I wasn't." She said, licking her paw now. Her heart sped up just the tiniest.

"Why were you following me?" He asked.

"I wasn't." She said, wiping her paw over her face. Her heart was an irregular pace.

And then, as if he too could hear her lie, he squinted at her, "Liar."

Her mouth gaped, and he turned away to walk back to where he left his prey. "Well, where **_are_ **you going?"

"That is the question," he called back.

Not liking how he kept walking away from her, she caught up to him and darted in his path, "Wait."

"What's up with you?" Firepaw paused in his step to look at her, "Why are you so eager to get in my way?"

She narrowed her eyes at his interrogative look, "Look. I just want to talk."

"About what?" He asked, walking around her and continuing in the direction he was going, "I thought you and your brother didn't like me."

She fell into step beside him, "We like you. Well... I mean I like you."

Firepaw raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really? Well, thanks for telling me. You're not the first. Probably not the last either."

"I didn't mean it like that!" She warmed under her fur, "I just meant, that, you know... "

"No... not really," He was making this hard on her. And he knew it. **_If you can make my life miserable for the last moon, you can tell me things straight out._**

"You're... cool... like, I mean, you're really good at what you do..."

He smirked, "Being a wild cat? I'd hardly expect to be bad at that."

She rolled her eyes in exhaustion, "No. I mean... you're better than that. I mean, from what I've seen... I mean, UGH. You're a natural."

She waited for him to thank her for her compliment, or, whatever... she waited for anything other than what he said, "You say 'I mean' alot."

She stared at him. He seemed unresponsive and pretty dismissive as he bent down to pick up his prey from earlier and continue on his way to the Thunderclan camp. Finally, he stopped and looked at her. I mean, really looked at her. He sized her up and down and looked into her eyes.

"What?" She frowned at him.

He looked away, looked back at her, and dropped his catch on the ground, "Look. I don't know what you want me to say, Kittypet."

She rolled her eyes again, "I have a name, Firepaw. Aren't we a little too old to be name calling?"

For a second, it looked like Firepaw was going to hit her with a snappy comeback, but then he shrugged, "Who knows?"

She blinked. He didn't lash out at her.**_ Maybe this talk was going to make life easier for my life. And my brother's._ **"Can't we just be friends? Is it that hard to be friends with a house cat?"

He considered her for a moment. "I guess not..."

Her whole face lightened, YES! "So we can be friends?"

He hesitated, "I guess so... but if you think this changes anything between me and your brother, you might as well tell me now. Because it doesn't."

She nodded and he picked up his fresh-kill and walked toward camp. She followed with two of his catches in her jaws.

* * *

**CHETAHLUV: YES! DONE! **

**FIREPAW: Y did I suddenly bcome all... sensitive...?**

**SANDPAW: Ur always sensitive.**

**DUSTPAW: I beg 2 differ.**

**RAVENPAW: Thn keep beggin. Firepaw's a total soft-heart.**

**FIREPAW: ...No... I'm not...**

**WINDPAW: Ofcourse LOL**

**SPOTTEDLEAF: *GIGGLE* Ofcourse, Firepaw.**

**FIREPAW: SPOTTEDLEAF! You're n on it 2!**

**CHETAHLUV: Lol. Please Review! I lUV REVIEWS! What do you think should happen when Firepaw and Windpaw walk into camp? Tell me what you think should happen!**


	8. Chapter 8

It as if, when both a fire-orange tom and a white and silver she-cat, everyone and everything stopped moving. All eyes were on the two cats who walked through the thorn-barrier together. Side-by-side. Not touching but not a whole distance away. No hissing, no scratching, no secret evil glares. Nada.

"What are you all looking at?" Firepaw snapped, fed up with all the staring.

Just like that, everyone got back to business and minded their own business... or so Firepaw thought.

He and Windpaw walked over to the freshkill pile, deposited their freshkill, and picked through it for something tasty. Windpaw chose a vole while Firepaw was looking.

"Firepaw?"

Firepaw twitched his ear, it was Sandpaw.

"I thought you said you were going to catch a mouse...?"

Firepaw grabbed a fat bird and straitened up, "I didn't."

"Yes you did," She insisted, no longer asking a question.

Graypaw, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Airpaw looked up from where they were sharing tongues or eating. Interested, they pricked their ears. Goldenflower watched with interest from beside her mate, Tigerclaw who just rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Longtail and Darkstripe.

He twitched his tail, "No. I didn't catch one."

"I can see that," she said bitterly.

Firepaw looked at her. Sandpaw was glaring daggers at Windpaw who was glarring right on back. Firepaw sighed and frowned, "Sandpaw? Relax, okay. I can go get another mouse."

Sandpaw looked at him in disbelief...**_ Does he really not..._** she stopped herself and shook her head, **_Whatever. If he wants to hang with her, fine by me,_ **"Nope. It's fine." She started to walk away to the apprentices den, aware of his gaze on her pelt. Then, thought better of it. She crossed the clearing and entered the medicine cat's den. She needed to speak with Spottedleaf.

Firepaw watched her go in confusion. When her pale ginger pelt disappeared from sight, he looked at Windpaw. She shrugged. He didn't like her response so he walked over to the guys who were pretending to be busy. As if they hadn't just been listening in.

"OH! Hey Firepaw!" Ravenpaw gave them away. And they all knew it. Ravenpaw had this weird thing with his voice that made it pitch high when he was nervous.

"Save it, Ravenpaw," Firepaw sat down.

"So..." Graypaw started casually, "How's life going?"

"Sandpaw's mad at me."

"Why?" As if Airpaw didn't know. He was just trying to be friendly.

Firepaw acted as if he'd never spoken.

"Why?" Dustpaw mewed.

Firepaw answered, "I don't know. Who understands she-cats?"

_**Yo****u,**_ they all thought in amusement. Though, none put it to words. Firepaw would brain them if they tried... or maybe just insult them and walk away. He'd brain Airpaw.

Suddenly, a big, dark shape loomed up behind Firepaw sending his fur on end as a deep, strong voice spoke to his friends and the Kittypet, "Please excuse us, apprentices."

They quickly dipped their heads and disappeared into the apprentices den to chat or gossip or whatever else they did. Firepaw took a deep breath and turned to face the muscular tom behind him. "Tigerclaw."

"Firepaw."

"What do you want?" Firepaw asked rudely.

"You'll never become a warrior if you let emotions and other she-cat stuff mess with your brain," He started off roughly, "She-cats only make you weak and hurt your head to the point that they're always in your head until you get used to it. Do you know what that means?"

Firepaw rolled his eyes and sat down, "Gee, I don't know. I don't suppose you'd want to help me out here."

Tigerclaw dug his claws into the ground to keep from swinging them across his son's muzzle, "No concentration. No goal. No idea. No protection. And then, of course, no success."

"Well, don't worry, **_Daddy__,_**" Firepaw sneered, "I'm not up for the takes."

Firepaw strode away to the dens without another word. Not up for eating after all.

* * *

**CHETAHLUV: SRRY... not as long as it normally is**

**FIREPAW: Hmmm... IDU wht just happened... **

**SANDPAW: ... -_-**

**FIREPAW: Whats wrong with u?**

**SANDPAW: ...**

**DUSTPAW: U rlly dont know... do u?**

**FIREPAW: know what?**

**GRAYPAW: TSK. Shame.**

**FIREPAW: ?**

**WINDPAW: LOL**

**AIRPAW: Heh. DUMMY.**

**FIREPAW: SHUT UP, KITTYPET.**

**RAVENPAW: lol... Thnx for the ideas! PLEASE REVIEW! Wht do u think Spottedleaf should say to Sandpaw? REVIEW and tell please!**


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of days later...

Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Airpaw, and Windpaw were in the training hollow together. Sandpaw and Airpaw were paired up as were Dustpaw and Windpaw. Redtail, Whitestorm, Longtail, and Mousefur had split up to critique the apprentices that weren't theirs. Whitestorm and Mousefur were with Dustpaw and Windpaw. Redtail and Longtail were with Airpaw and Sandpaw. They were practicing their fighting moves and learning how to turn better, move faster, and be slicker. Firepaw and Graypaw went out hunting... they didn't really need the practice all that much.

"Good job, Sandpaw," Redtail was meowing with a nod in her direction, "But try to keep your arms stiff as you go to pounce on your opponent. You wouldn't want any floundering limbs to get grabbed by the enemy."

Longtail huffed, "Try it again." Before turning his back to talk to the Deputy and Dustpaw's mentor as they walked off into the woods.

She nodded and her and Airpaw faced off again. They locked eyes, each totally focused on each other, but before either one of them could make a move, their move was made for them.

Windpaw, who'd jumped for Dustpaw a little too late, was tossed into the pale ginger she-cat's side and toppled them both to the ground in a heap. Sandpaw, surprised by the sudden assault, lashed out an unsheathed claw and caught the silver and white she-cat on her cheek. Four long trails of blood dripped. Hissing in surprise, she jumped back from Sandpaw.

"Ouch!" she mewed and tried to look at her cut, "You scratched me!"

Sandpaw got to her paws and shook out her short fur, "Sorry. You tackled me."

"It was an accident!" Windpaw hissed.

"You surprised me," Sandpaw pointed out reasonably as she faced down Windpaw's brother, Airpaw, "Again?"

Windpaw growled and lashed her tail, "Don't act like we're not talking here!"

Sandpaw twitched an ear, "We are? Me and your brother are practicing."

Sandpaw got ready to jump when a silver and white blur of fur rammed into her side, knocking her off guard.

"What was that for?" the light ginger she-cat picked herself up off the ground slowly, keeping her eyes locked on the blue eyes of Windpaw, "You trying to start something?"

Dustpaw walked over and stood by the baffled looking Airpaw, "Sandpaw, relax."

Sandpaw unsheathed her sharp white claws, "No, I think little miss kitty cat wants a fight."

The tabby tom stepped forward and rested his paw on Sandpaw's shoulder, "Come on, Sandpaw. You don't have to fight her, even if that's what needs to happen."

The light orange cat shrugged him off, "No, Dustpaw. She's been asking for this fight. Now she's gonna get it."

Suddenly, Sandpaw was airborne and tackling the other she-cat to the ground. Windpaw hesistated a second too long, and Sandpaw grabbed her scruff in her neck and tossed her up into the air. Tail twisting so she could land right, Windpaw landed on Sandpaw's back and bit down. Unable to grab a leg, the ginger she-cat flipped over and squished the white and silver rival into the ground. Spinning on her heel, before Windpaw could catch her breath, Sandpaw raked her claws across Windpaw's cheek and down her back. Howling in outrage, Windpaw threw herself at the ginger wild cat and bit down on her ear and raked claws over her flank. Just as Sandpaw was about to launch another attack, a red blaze and a gray streak flashed by and intercepted their fight.

Sandpaw found herself staring up into the disappointed ember-green eyes of Firepaw and Windpaw looked to Graypaw.

"Cut it out, mouse brains." Firepaw snapped, "You're scaring away all of the prey from here to four trees."

The she-cats hung their heads while the toms looked on with amusement. **_Only Firepaw could bring them both to shame, and yet not notice._**

"Sorry..." Windpaw dropped her head lower.

Sandpaw swished her tail over the ground, "It was her fault..."

Firepaw snorted, "I don't care who started what. If you're going to fight, do it quietly. Some cats actually have to bring in prey."

Firepaw was disgusted. Sandpaw was the main one talking about getting along, and now here she is fighting. The worst role model ever. He'd expect more from her as a wild cat. She didn't fight other cats. That was his doing. He didn't like this new cat his light ginger she-cat was turning into.

"Says the one who was always fighting me," Airpaw muttered to Dustpaw.

Dustpaw stiffled a knowing laugh, but when he caught Firepaw's narrowed gaze, he went silent and looked to the ground. Firepaw had gotten better. That much was true. He simply ignored the kittypet. No fights. No names. No teasing. No taunts. Nothing. It was as if the black and white tom wasn't even alive.

"Well, I'm sorry _your_ little kittypet can't stay on her paws and fight like a real wild cat, Firepaw."

Firepaw frowned at her, "My what?"

Everyone went silent. "It must be hard on you."

"Wait, what are you talking about, Sandpaw?"

"Don't worry. One day she'll be able to fight as well as me." Sandpaw said, turning away.

"Hey!" Windpaw took offense to that.

Firepaw's ears flattened as he creased his brows, "Hold on. What are we talking about?"

"Nothing. If you don't know. Then you'll never know." Withthat, she bounded into the bushes and disappeared from sight.

"huh?" Firepaw looked back at them, "What just... what's she talking about?"

They looked at each other and silently shook their heads. Windpaw looked at Firepaw with sympathy... but said nothing. Graypaw frowned up too. Firepaw, realising he wasn't getting any answers, gave up and, together with Graypaw, went back to hunting.

"Nice work, Windpaw," Dustpaw mewed shaking his head.

She sniffed and tried to look indignant, "I didn't do anything."

"Sure you didn't." the tabby stretched his muscles, "Let's get back to training."

She agreed.

Stopping for a quick second though, Airpaw looked to the bushes where Sandpaw had been.**_ I'm sorrry, Sandpaw... he'll realise how awesome you are some__ day..._**

* * *

**FIREPAW: So... tlk 2 me cats. Wht am i missing?**

**SANDPAW: ...**

**FIREPAW: Huh?**

**WINDPAW:...!...**

**FIREPAW: Wht?**

**RAVENPAW: I wasn't there... srry Firepaw**

**FIREPAW: Thts ok. u r a medicine cat. **

**DUSTPAW: Hmmm... u'll understand whn u'll older**

**FIREPAW: I'm older than u, Dusty.**

**DUSTPAW: Says who, Rusty?**

**FIREPAW: ur mama.**

**DUSTPAW: Ohhh, u stooped low...**

**FIREPAW: Lol**

**AIRPAW: ha**

**FIREPAW: ... **

**GRAYPAW: idk whts going on here... CHETAHLUV Says please Review and she hopes u loved it!**


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of moons later...

"Shadowclan, retreat!" The shadowclan cats that had remained in the Thunderclan hollow followed their leader in their hasty retreat.

"Yeah!" graypaw growled as his opponent turned tail.

"Run home, mouse hearts!" Airpaw snarled from beside the grey apprentice.

"No!"

Everyone turned at the high-pitched scream. Shadowclan had gone.

"Redtail!"

The screams had come from Spottedleaf and Sandpaw. Redtail lay on the ground, dying. Everyone rushed over, Bluestar got there first.

"Redtail, please don't die. You're my deputy."

The dappled tortoiseshell tom hacked out a laugh, "Pick another one, Bluestar. I must go now. It is my time..." he coughed, blood splashing to the ground and mixing in with the blood around his neck, "It was... an honor serving... beneath you... Moonflower would be... proud..." His eyes rolled, his fluffy red tail twitched, and he took his last breath.

"Redtail!" Willowpelt cried and buried her nose in her brother's pelt. Spottedleaf followed in suit while their brother Patchpelt laid next to his dead littermate. Brindleface, Redtail's mate, curled around his head. Sandpaw sat down, hunched, by her mom.

Bluestar, sniffing in disbelief, stood and looked at everyone else. "We will hold vigil for him tonight. And at moon-high I will select the new Deputy."

Bluestar disappeared into her den. No one celebrated their victory. They'd lost their Deputy.

The Thunderclan cats were treated by Ravenpaw the best he could and then went to bed gloomily. Only Firepaw, Dustpaw, and the family members of Redtail remained.

Firepaw walked up quietly to Sandpaw who sat the farthest away from Redtail.

"Hey, Sandpaw..."

"Go away."

"Look, I'm sorry about your dad-"

"I said, go away."

"Hey, I'm only trying to say-"

She rounded on him and hissed, "Shut-up. I don't care. Just leave me alone. Go talk to Windpaw!"

Hurt, he backed up, "Fine then. Be like that." He flicked his tail, "I won't bother you anymore."

"Good." She spat and turned back around, "Bye."

The ginger apprentice growled and turned to stalk away, but Dustpaw stopped him, "Firepaw, just wait her out. She's just upset. That was her dad who just died."

Firepaw just snorted and walked around the dark tabby, "Naw. She said to leave her alone. That's what I'm gonna do." He held his head up high and walked into the apprentices' den.

"Firepaw?"

He looked down into the blue eyes of Windpaw.

"Are you okay?"

He smirked and curled up onto his bed beside her, "Just perfect."

"Oh..." she was quiet and Firepaw started to drift off, "Well... good night Firepaw..."

"Night."

* * *

"Lionheart will be the new Deputy of Thunderclan!" Bluestar announced the very next day before the sun was up. This news was greeted with cheers and approval.

Tigerclaw growled under his breath, "I should have been Deputy..."

Firepaw looked up at his father and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. You're way too ambicious, and Bluestar's not so much a mousebrain to not know."

Tigerclaw growled, "Shut-up," and swatted an paw at his son, but Firepaw ducked it and moved away grumbling.

"And now for the second announcement," Bluestar continued when everyone settled down, "I would like to acknowledge our apprentices who fought very bravely last night against Shadowclan."

**_Wait, what?_ **Firepaw looked up in surprise along with the other apprentices. No one had been prepared for this.

"Firepaw, Sandpaw, Windpaw, Graypaw, Dustpaw, and Airpaw, would you please come forward?" **(LOL- Y R THERE SO MANY APRENTICES?)**

They did, heads held high.

Bluestar started with the cat on the end.

"Graypaw, from now on you shall be known as Graystripe. Starclan honors your loyalty and strength and we hope that you will use it for your clan in the future."

"Graystripe! Graystipe! Graystripe!"

"Firepaw, from now on you shall be known as Fireheart. Starclan honors your bravery and strength and we hope that you will use it for your clan in the future."

"Fireheart! Fireheart! Fireheart!"

Graystripe leaned over to Fireheart and whispered, "You always get the cool names."

Tigerclaw growled, "Fireheart? Gag me. He should've gotten a name like Fireblaze or Firekill. Those are true Warrior names."

"Or maybe even Fire_claw_?" A sleek pale ginger she-cat asked.

"Fireclaw?" The dark tabby grinned, "A very fetching name if I do say so my self. But that mouseheart doesn't deserve such a good name."

Goldenflower, Tigerclaw's mate, shook her head, **_why don't you guys get along...?_**

"Dustpaw, from now on you shall be known as Dustpelt. Starclan honors your humour and speed and we hope that you will use it for your clan in the future."

"Dustpelt! Dustpelt! Dustpelt!"

"Congratulations Dustpelt! That's a pretty good name too," Sandpaw nudged the tabby.

Dustpelt knew that she was only doing this to mess with Fireheart's emotions, "Thanks!"

"Sandpaw, from this moment forward, you'll be known as Sandstorm. Starclan honours your sense of judgement and courage and we hope that you'll use it for your clan in the future."

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm! Sandstorm!"

"Sandstorm's a nice name," Windpaw complimented.

Sandstorm rolled her eyes and Windpaw shrugged,**_ No fur off my hind._**

"Airpaw, from this day on, you shall be referred to as Airslash. Starclan honours your loyalty and determination and we expect great things from you in the future."

"Airslash! Airslash! Airslash!" everyone cheered him on except, of course, Fireheart.

"And last, but not least. Windpaw, from this day on, you shall be referred to as Windsong. Starclan honours your loyalty and cunning and we expect great things from you in the future."

"Windsong! Windsong! Windsong!"

"Hey, nice name, Sis!" Airslash meowed, nudging his sister.

She shoved him right back, "You too."

"And now, this concludes the morning announcement. We will bury Redtail's body at Sunhigh," Bluestar jumped down from the Highrock and walked to her den as the cats congratulated the newly named Warriors.

* * *

**CHETAHLUV: Okay Readers, this is important. Please do not say you are my mother and tell me mean things. My mother does not even know how to do anything on a computer besides check her email and watch Youtube. So saying that is a big 'No No'. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of moons later...

"Do you want to go hunting with me, Fireheart?" a silver and white slim shape appeared next to the handsome, green-eyed cat.

"Sure," the handsome tom turned to his friends and shrugged, "I'll catch up to you guys later, okay?"

Graystripe nodded, smirking. Dustpelt rolled his eyes, "Whatever dude."

Fireheart turned to go as Windsong waved her tail to them, "Bye guys!"

Windsong followed the dark ginger tom out of the camp.

Ravendive **(Ravenpaw's now a Medicine Cat. Spottedleaf is still a Medicine Cat)** padded up beside them, "She's totally after him."

"Yep," Graystripe plopped down on his grey tummy and groaned, "Why is Fireheart so popular?"

Dustpelt swiped at Graystripe, "If you consider Windsong and Sandstorm a fan club, then, who knows?"

The round tom ducked and laughed, "Lucky for us he's clueless. It's always interesting to see the girls fighting over him."

They nodded and looked to where Sandstorm was sitting with Airslash, sharing tongues. They caught her look of jealousy as Fireheart and Windsong walked away together just in time before she glanced away, ear twitching.

"Yep. Totally full of fun, laughs, and games, huh boys?" Goldenflower mewed as she walked by, her pale pelt brushing in the wind.

"Humph. Full of trouble, if you ask me." Tigerclaw stalked past the younger warriors with his mate in tow, "Come on, Goldenflower. We have to Border Patrol to get to, and I don't think Lionheart will be very pleased if we show up late." The big tabby paused and growled lowly to Goldenflower as they joined Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Runningwind to leave, "You know, Goldenflower... I don't very much like being told what to do by that over-grown squirrel."

She looked at Tigerclaw with concern, "You're not planning, what I think you're planning to do, are you Tigerclaw? Surely even you aren't that ambicious."

The big tom whipped his head around to glare at the sleek she-cat, "Who knows how ambicious I am?"

Her yellow eyes widened in surprise as her ears flattened to her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset..."

He blinked, and lowered his shoulder fur, "That's why I love you." He started walking again, picking up speed to catch up with the Patrol.

"Really?" She, too, picked up speed.

"Yep. You were never afraid of me."

* * *

Three more moons later...

"Thunderclan! Fall back!"

"No!" Tigerstar yowled at Lionheart as he batted the head of a Riverclan warrior who'd lunged for his throat with unsheathed, wickedly curved claws, "We can do it! We can still win!"

"No, Tigerclaw!" Lionheart back-kicked a she-cat who'd snuck up behind him, "Thunderclan will know about your bravery and determination, but we must retreat!" He pounced on a grey silver tom, "We're badly outnumbered!"

Tigerclaw growled and snapped his teeth on the hide of yet another Riverclan cat before turning and yowling, "Thunderclan, retreat!"

The Thunderclan cats on Border Patrol around Sunningrocks one by one broke away from their fights and turned tail. Airslash and Graystripe were among some of the last to leave the battlefield. As he got back to the woods, he stopped and turned back to see Oakheart and the rest of the Riverclan Border Patrol and backup cats start up a long, Victory caterwaul to the sky.

"Snakefaces!" Airslash hissed in disgust as he and Graystripe walked back to camp, burdened by their wounds and the loss of Sunningrocks. "How dare they steal what's rightfully ours!?"

The big, round grey warrior grinned, "If only Fireheart were here. He'd call you a mousebrain and say that they didn't steal it just like we wouldn't be stealing it by taking it back."

The black and white tom stopped, "No, he wouldn't. He doesn't talk to me. He hasn't even acknowledged my existence since we were apprentices." **_Except for that one time..._**

Graystripe, too, stopped and looked at Airslash, "Does it bother you?"

"What?"

Graystripe rotated an ear, "That Fireheart doesn't pay you attention?"

"Ha! Ofcourse not!" Airslash started speed walking, as fast as he could with a limp, "It's just... sometimes it gets annoying."

"Oh... okay," Graystripe followed Airslash in silence. **_Is it possible that-? _**Graystripe shook his head in disbelief.**_No... not Airslash and Fireheart..._**

"So-" Airslash was cut off by a sound of pawsteps. By the sound of it, eight paws and two cats.

Airslash and Graystripe exchanged glances before dropping in unison to the ground and slithering silently into some bushes. A dark tabby and a golden brown tabby were walking, side by side, argueing silently. Then it happened. A flash of claws, a shriek of anguish, and a dead body falling to the ground. _**Oh... no...** **Fireheart...**_

* * *

"I tried to save him... but... but there was nothing I could do to he-"

"You LIAR!" Airslash's yowl cut off Tigerclaw's mourning as he burst into camp with Graystripe behind him, panting.

**_Airslash... Graystripe... so it was y'all..._** Tigerclaw thought inwardly.

"Airslash, what is the meaning of this?" Bluestar spoke up from on top of Highrock beside Tigerclaw.

The black and white warrior glared up at the huge tabby, "Tell her, Tigerclaw. Tell her what I'm talking about!"

"Excuse me?" Bluestar looked between her senior warrior and her kittypet warrior, "What is he talking about, Tigerstar?"

Tigerclaw flipped his tail and spoke through clenched teeth, "That's what I'd like to know."

"Just, stop it, Tigerclaw," Graystripe spoke up for the first time, "It's over."

Airslash's voice rose, "We saw what happened."

"Huh? What's he talking about?" Bluestar was getting anxious.

"And exactly what did you see," Tigerclaw's amber eyes sharpened and pinned to Airslash, "Airslash?"

"You killed him."

Tigerclaw's claws slid out and his fur begun to rise.

"You killed Lionheart!"

The clan gasped, Morningflower fainted, and Airslash fell back as Tigerclaw lunged for his throat. **_You will die, Airslash! If I'm kicked out, then you're gonna die as punishment!_ **

* * *

**CHETAHLUV: Yes, I'm aware Redtail was killed by Tigerclaw at Sunningrocks and Lionheart was killed by a Shadowclan cat in a battle ^w^**

**SPOTTEDLEAF: Y am i left out of the chpts lately? *POUT***

**TIGERCLAW: Y am i the bad guy?**

**LIONHEART: Y did i die?**

**GOLDENFLOWER: Y did i faint?**

**SANDSTORM: Where am i?**

**FIREHEART: Y r u all askin all these questions?**

**AIRSLASH: Makin statements, assuming!**

**FIREHEART: ...**

**WINDSONG: Idu...**

**RAVENDIVE: CHETAHLUV owns nothin' but the Story Plot... Kinda! ;P**


	12. Chapter 12

A flash of fire flew past the black and white tom's muzzle and plowed straight into the giant tabby who'd lunged for Airslash. Tigerclaw hit the ground with a thwack and saw stars while the flame paced back and forth in front of him. Everybody caught their breath.

"D-Did Fireheart just attack Tigerclaw?" Ravendive stuttered.

Tigerclaw got up.

"I-I think so…" Dustpelt said in awe.

Tigerclaw looked up at Fireheart.

"He's always talking about this… but…"

Sandstorm completed Graystripe's thought, "That he'd actually do it…"

Tigerclaw cocked an eye, "What is the meaning of this?"

Fireheart, still pacing, stopped infront of Airslash and faced his father, "I can not allow you to attack Airslash, Tigerclaw."

Everyone went still with surprise. **_He's _**_protecting__**… Airslash? **__The__** Kittypet.**_

"I can fight my own battles, Fireheart," Airslash insisted as he got to his paws.

"Not against Tigerclaw you can't," Fireheart growled.

Airslash's eyes widened. Windsong's ears perked. Lionheart made a move to intercept the about-to-happen brawl but Bluestar's tail blocked his way.

"But Bluestar," Whitestorm whispered into her ear from her other side, "Tigerclaw's a murderor. He needs to be exiled from the camp right away."

"Look," She tipped her ears forward and indicated the scene happening below, "This may be just what is needed in order to get Fireheart to accept Airslash."

Tigerclaw laughed and flicked his tail in the direction of the black and white tom, "I never thought that my son would be protecting a **_Kittypet_**."

Fireheart refused to allow the big tabby to bait him, "I never thought my dad would be stooping so low as to attack a Kittypet."

**_I guess he still hasn't forgotten my kittypet origins…_**Airslash thought, strangely disappointed.

"Says the one who used to constantly fight him," Tigerclaw pointed out cheekily.

Fireheart flexed his shoulders, "Says the one who killed our deputy."

"Ouch," Tigerclaw sucked in his teeth, "So, you intend to get payback for Redtail, do you?"

"No," Fireheart unsheathed his claws around the same time the clan took a collective several steps backward (That's just what you do when the two best fighters in the clan face off), "I'm getting payback for Airslash **_and_** Redtail."

Like the speed of a red light, Fireheart had jumped into the air and tackled Tigerclaw to the ground. Spinning, Tigerclaw threw off the younger warrior and swiped at him with a long, large, hooked claw. Fireheart, landing on all fours, hopped backwards to avoid the claws, faked right, and tumbled into the dark tabby. Tigerclaw kicked out with his back legs before back flipping onto Fireheart's shoulders. The ginger tom's muzzle hit the dirt and he went limp with an "Omph". Tigerclaw fell for it, retracting his claws just the tiniest. That was all that was needed. Fireheart reared with the strength of Lionclan and tossed him off. Tigerclaw's head hit the High Rock and knocked the breath out of him. Blood bled from the side of his head and out of the corner of his mouth as well along his flank and legs. Fireheart too had a bloodied up cheek, and some deep scratches in his flank. Also, his paw was hurting as well. Tigerclaw attempted to get up while Fireheart stood over him, bristling from head to paw.

Bluestar bounded down the rock and walked forward calmly, "This fight is settled. Tigerclaw," she turned to face her deputy, "I'm ashamed to have been your leader. You are disloyal and I say this before the clan of Thunderclan." She raised her voice, "Tigerclaw, you are hereby exiled from the clan! If any cat shall set eyes on you in Thunderclan Territory they have my permission to rip up your fur as they see fit!"

Morningflower looked down in sadness , **_Tigerclaw…_**

Tigerclaw's eyes blazed as everyone cheered, minus his mate, Darkstripe, Dustpelt, and Longtail who were looking shocked, "Just try it! No one can defeat me! I'll kill anyone who dares to attack me! Thunderclan is nothing but a bunch of half-clans and Kittypets anyway! None of you are even close to being as powerful as me!"

"That may be true, Tigerclaw. But didn't Fireheart just best you?" Graystripe mewed.

The dark tabby hissed and looked his son in the eye, yellow and green, glaring daggers of unconcealed hatred towards eachother, "Watch your back, _son_," he snarled mockingly.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind, _dad_," Fireheart smirked crookedly.

Turning on his heel, Tigerclaw disappeared into the gorse tunnel.

* * *

CHETAHLUV: Tht was FUN writing! Srry ive been gone for soooooo long! i got on punishment... ^w^

FIREHEART: Y did i just save him again?

SANDSTORM: Bcuz u hate Tigerclaw?

WINDSONG: Bcuz ur sweet

FIREHEART: Hmmmm... not 2 sure my enemies wuld agree

AIRSLASH: ...

RAVENDIVE: Pls review and HOPE U NJOYED!


End file.
